Extrañas Coincidencias
by ilyquinn
Summary: Si algo hemos aprendido de Brennan y Booth, es que el destino existe.


**Estaba a la mitad del nuevo capi de Perdiendo la Fe cuando se me ocurrió esto, definitivamente, cuando mi musa no quiere, no quiere. XD **

**Es algo… no sé, júzguenlo ustedes. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Extrañas Coincidencias**

**.**

-¡Hey! ¡Señorita! ¡No puede entrar ahí!- gritó. Ella se alejó de la puerta rápidamente, luego vio que un hombre se acercaba a paso veloz hacia donde estaba, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, en ese momento agradecía haber tomado todas esas clases de karate.

-No puede entrar. Es sólo personal autorizado.

-Yo… lo siento. No vi.- mintió.

-Sí claro.- musitó sarcásticamente.

-Bien, sí vi, pero la curiosidad es humana.

-Y de reporteros.- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Hannah Burley?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien la reconocía. -¿Cómo me conoce?

-Vi sus reportajes en Afganistán, me parece muy valiente siquiera pisar esos lugares, no se diga trasmitir algo tan grande como una noticia desde ahí.

-¿Fanático?- dijo.

-¡No! En realidad, cuando haces trabajos espontáneos lo que te queda es mucho tiempo libre. Y qué mejor que usarlo viendo como una hermosa mujer se mete en problemas y sale de ellos sin despeinarse.

Fue ahí cuando Hannah vio una brecha. –Ya veo, un aventurero. Siempre me han atraído los hombres así.- le dijo en un tono seductor. Él sonrió, casi con condescendencia. -¿Sabes? Podrías llevarme dentro y tú y yo podríamos… bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí, suena muy tentador,- susurró. –Pero conozco a las periodistas, pueden engarme una vez, pero no dos.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió burlada, ah, pero como que su nombre era Hannah Burley que saldría de ahí con respuestas. -Pero… pero… tú sabes lo que él puede estar haciendo ahí dentro, lo puedo desenmascarar. No vine a Florida para ser detenida.- dijo, e intentó entrar al lugar. Él la detuvo y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, al notar la cercanía se alejó, no sin antes esposarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? No.- Intentó liberarse, pero al entender que era inútil, resopló.

.

Había pasado media hora, estaban fuera de una cabaña enorme, varios guardias pasaban de vez en cuando y miraban a Hannah de reojo, le preguntaban al hombre quien era ella, a lo cual él respondía "una periodista loca" en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía a su captor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él estaba sentado en una silla, la cual parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmoronarse. -¿Por qué te importa?

-Creo que es injusto que yo no sepa tu nombre pero tú sí el mío.- dijo con su mejor faceta de reportera.

-No te lo diré.- murmuró. –Pero sí te diré que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí una vez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, ahora con curiosidad.

-Porque eres casi tan necia como ella.

-Lo dices como si eso fuera bueno.

-Lo es. Es una cualidad muy buena, aunque todos los demás les parezca una molestia.

Luego el monstruo de la curiosidad periodística atacó, de alguna manera u otra tenía que preguntarle. -¿Era tu novia?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Era tu novia?- Sus ojos se posaron en los de la rubia.

-Sí, era mi novia.- dijo, no podía creer que luego de casi tres años se encontrara hablando de ella otra vez. –Mi nombre es Tim Sullivan. Sully para los amigos.- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, la cual ella devolvió.

.

.

-Vamos a ver si entiendo. Tú le ofreciste un año de ensueño en el Caribe, donde viajarían al horizonte en un barco para sólo ustedes dos, donde nadie los molestaría, ni nada les impediría estar juntos, ¿Y ella dijo que no?

Él asintió. -¡Vaya! Si yo hubiera sido ella, habría dicho que sí.- pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron, ¿quién era ella para decir eso? quizás la mujer que le rompió el corazón a Sully no era de las mujeres que dejan todo lo que conocen por un hombre, al igual que ella.

-Olvida lo que dije. Ya entiendo porque te recuerdo a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Rechacé a un hombre de lo más espectacular porque no soy de las que se casan.- dijo, casi llegando al cinismo.

-Quizás… sabías que estaba mal.- le dijo. Cuando se fue, volteó una última vez esperando ver a Temperance seguirlo con la mirada, pero en vez de eso la encontró junto a Booth caminando hacia su propio horizonte. En ese momento supo que su relación había terminado, no porque ella considerara demasiado importante su empleo, sino porque consideraba demasiado importante su trabajo con Booth, entonces supo que era lo correcto.

-¿Cómo iba a estar mal? Era el hombre más atento, cariñoso, no fumaba, bebía poco, me trataba como una reina, y en la cama era…

-Dejémoslo hasta ahí.- pidió Sully.

-Era lo que toda mujer quería, y yo le dejé ir.- dijo con algo de amargura. La historia con Booth aún estaba ahí, presente, y sólo el tiempo se encargaría de cerrar el capítulo.

-No, me refiero… quizás tu destino no era estar con él.

Hannah lo pensó por un momento. A pesar de que no quería creer en tal cosa, meditó su relación, todo parecía perfecto, nunca peleaban, nunca se enojaban, ninguno desafiaba al otro, fue ahí cuando todo encajó. Tanta perfección no era buena.

-¿Sabes? Él tenía una compañera, quien además era su mejor amiga, pero… no sé, había algo raro, cuando llegué a D. C., pensé que todo iba a ser como antes, como en Afganistán, porque ahí lo conocí, pero todo cambió. Conocí a Temperance Brennan, la famosa antropóloga forense de la que tanto me habló, creí conocerla, creí que ella sería una amenaza para nuestra relación, así que fui a Washington porque no quería que Seeley me llamara sólo para decirme que lo nuestro había terminado. Sabía que entre Temperance y Seeley había algo, no eran simplemente amigos, pero insistían en serlo; cuando la conocí… ¡Dios! Sus habilidades sociales eran nulas, las conversaciones con ella eran incómodas y no entendía como Seeley podía ser su amigo… intenté amigarme con ella, y lo logré. Nos volvimos muy amigas, entonces me enteré de que ella tenía sentimientos por mi novio, pero no me molesto, al menos Seeley no los tenía por ella, así que no había nada de qué preocuparme ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes qué más noté? Qué para ser grande amigos, eran muy distantes, entonces una duda surgió, o no eran tan amigos como decían ser, o mi llegada los separó. Tiempo después de que él me propusiera matrimonio, yo le rechazará, y me fuera, descubrí que fue lo segundo.- concluyó con una sonrisa no muy animada.

-¿Temperance Brennan?- fue lo único que logró musitar Sully.

-Sí, la famosa escritora de libros. Supéralo.- dijo juguetonamente.

Fue ahí cuando Sully quiso aclarar su punto. -¿Has leído sus libros?

-Sí, y supongo que tú también.

-¿Jamás te preguntaste por Andy y Kathy?

-No… ¿Por qué debería?- preguntó.

-Andy, el super atractivo agente del FBI y Kathy, la famosa antropóloga. ¿Te suena conocido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sabía que la reportera no tardaría en atar cabos.

-_Oh. _– Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

-Sí, la historia Booth-Brennan empezó al mismo tiempo que esos libros.

-Espera. ¿Cómo los conoces?- preguntó.

-La mujer que rechazó un año sabático a mi lado se llamaba Temperance Brennan, su compañero se llamaba Seeley Booth, un gran amigo, y la principal razón por la cual ella no zarpó conmigo esa mañana hace ya casi cuatro años. - dijo con simpleza.

En el horizonte se asomaba ya el alba, se podía oír un gallo a distancia cantar, a través de la oscuridad, se podían ver dos pupilas color esmeralda entender de una vez por todas la extraña realidad, sabía que existían cosas como la inevitabilidad, pero cuando salía con Booth jamás imaginó que estaba metida en algo de tal magnitud.

-Booth y Brennan o _Huesos _como él le llamaba, han pasado por muchas cosas, se podría decir que nacieron para estar con el otro, muy tarde comprendí aquello.- dijo concentrado en el horizonte. -Siempre supe que Booth sentía algo por Tempy, al parecer a tu llegada los papeles se invirtieron, conozco a Temperance, cuando llegaste, removiste algo en su interior que hizo que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Seeley, y la única manera de luchar contra ellos era cortando distancia.- Ella asintió ante tal razonamiento, y sabiendo que, quizás después de todo, no fue su culpa lo que ocurrió. Que todo tenía un porque y ahora había encontrado el porque de lo ocurrió diez meses atrás, fue ahí cuando dio por terminado ese capítulo de su vida.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que para este año, ellos ya estaban juntos, quizás casados con algún hijo y todo eso.- Sully vio los ojos consternados de su acompañante. Confiado de que no intentaría nada fuera de lo normal, le quitó las esposas, sacó de la hielera dos cervezas y se la ofreció. Ella la aceptó gustosa. Quizás no había salido de ahí con las respuestas que esperaba, pero había conseguido respuestas.

-Mi amiga, estuvimos metidos en el círculo vicioso del destino y salimos vivos. Hay que celebrarlo.- dijo. Y chocó su botella con la de Hannah.

-Por la inevitabilidad.- Brindó Sully.

Y Hannah agregó. –Y por las extrañas coincidencias.

.

**Fin**

**¿Les gusto?**


End file.
